One Last Time
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: (For Pop Flower) Kaylynn was waiting for Seto to call...but this isn't what she expected to hear.


One Last Time 

Anthy: I don't own Kaylynn…she is property of Pop Flower Millenium.

Anshi: And Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi

Anthy: Jetta is property of Aramis Thorongil

Anshi: And the pretty little depressing song is called One Last Time (by Dusty Drake)

Anthy: This is for Pop Flower.

Anshi: Any reason?

Anthy: She always is writing songfics that I request and she helps me out with stories.

Anshi: Let's go.

Anthy: waves

3298571304709237098

One Last Time

The phone rang in the girl's apartment. Lita was in her room, thinking about meeting Yami that night at the movie theater. Jetta was on the couch, thinking about Joey. Kaylynn was closest, so she grabbed the cordless phone and went into the kitchen.

_When she picked up the telephone _

_His voice came on the line_

"Oh…Hi Seto."

Lita stepped out of her room and Jetta turned her head towards the kitchen where Kaylynn was. If Seto was concerned…they wanted to know.

"…What?"

_She said 'This can't be happening'_

Tears were forming in Kaylynn's eyes. Lita and Jetta looked at each other. What was wrong with Seto? The urgency in Kaylynn's voice was unnerving.

_And tears fell from her eyes _

_She said _

_'What am I supposed to do?' _

"Seto…what do you mean? I…" 

Lita crept into the kitchen. Tears were streaming from her best friend's eyes as her trembling hands held onto the phone.

_'I can't handle loosing you' _

_He said_

_'I just had to call to say good-bye'_

"You're not…saying…good-bye…?"

_One last time_

Lita walked back out to Jetta. They both listened to Kaylynn's sobbing voice.

"If Seto is breaking her heart…I'll break his arm." Lita said, cracking her knuckles.

_He said _

_'There are some things in this life_

_That are out of our control_

"Kaylynn…I'm not any happier about this than you are."

"But…I don't understand…"

_'Like who we fall in love with _

_And when it's time to go'_

"What about the plans to spend time in Kyoto together?"

_And she said_

_'What about the plans we had?'_

"Kaylynn…I'm sorry. This connection is getting bad."

_He said_

_'This connection's getting bad_

"Seto…I…" 

"You don't need to say anything. Let me hear you smile."

_Now c'mon baby let me hear you smile_

_One last time' _

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry Seto. But that won't bring you back…will it…" She started to apologize 

_For all the things that she'd done wrong_

"Kaylynn…you don't need to apologize."

"If only I had known…"

"It's okay…really…"

_She said_

_'I would have loved you better_

_If only I'd known'_

"You were perfect the way you were."

"But…Seto…"

_He said _

_'You were the perfect wife_

_Promise me you'll go on with you life'_

Lita and Jetta didn't like what they heard Kaylynn saying. Something was wrong.

_She said_

_'The boys won't understand'_

"Be strong Kaylynn. I know you can go on."

"But…It won't be the same…I'll miss you too much…"

_He said _

_'Tell them Daddy loves them and be strong'_

Lita and Jetta walked into the kitchen to see tears pouring out of Kaylynn's eyes as she used two hands to hold the phone.

_He said_

_'hun, I gotta go'_

"Kaylynn…I've got to go."

"Seto! Don't you dare hang up! Seto!"

_She said _

_'Don't you dare hang up _

_There's so many things I need to say _

_I love you so much'_

Kaylynn could feel him leave, and he took her heart with him. She trembled as more tears fell from her eyes.

_It was almost like she felt him leave_

"Seto? Can you still hear me! SETO!"

_She cried out _

_'Can you still hear me?'_

The signal died and Kaylynn dropped the phone and fell onto the kitchen floor, crying. Lita ran to her friend and tried to comfort her.

_She fell down on the kitchen floor_

_When the signal died_

"Jetta, turn on the radio…or something." Lita ordered.

"Kaylynn…what happened…?"

Everyone turned to the radio.

_As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive_

"Kaylynn…that…that was…Seto's plane…wasn't it…?"

Kaylynn nodded. Her eyes were still streaming tears.

"He called…to tell me good-bye…"

_One last…_

"One last time."

9847320985734978294

Anthy: One sad songfic for Pop.

Anshi: TT

Anthy: Mew.


End file.
